Beautifully Arranged
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: A continuation of the 'Arrangement' series. This is part four. written to answer some questions, if you have anything you want answered or added just ask and i'll see what I can do. Rating might change but probably not.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had quite a lot of reviews recently from HoneyBear84 it seems they have gone through almost all of my stories on here and reviewed every one. Most of the review were wishing they were longer, now as a writer if someone wants to read more of a story it means I've done something right. But there was one that asked a specific question, it's something that's been asked before but it gave me the push to write yet another story in the 'Arrangements' Series.**

 **So here, is the first chapter of Beautifully Arranged. It won't be a very long story, no more than three chapters… but then I said Cooking Lessons was going to be a one shot lol, so who knows.**

Beautifully Arranged.

Harry virtually bounced down the track towards Hogwarts. "The castle won't have disappeared in the two weeks since we've been away," Severus chided, lacking any actual heat.

"I know that." Harry grinned at his husband. "I just can't wait to see everyone."

"The castle should be empty or mostly so. There is after all a whole month before the new school year starts." Severus caught hold of Harry's hand and pulled him to a stop. "I will be glad to sleep in our own bed."

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and leered up at him. "Just sleep?" He asked cheekily.

"Eventually sleep" Severus returned his eyes glittering.

They kissed gently, an affirmation of love, and a taste of what would come later.

"I loved every minute of the last two weeks Severus." Harry sighed gently in happy recollection.

"Even when I dragged you into the forest to gather those rare ingredients?" Severus teased letting go of Harry so they could continue their walk to the castle but making sure he still held his hand.

"The path we took was stunning and I remember what happened at the waterfall." Harry's grin widened.

Severus smirked. "So do I. That Gillyweed did come in useful."

Harry laughed delightedly. "Do you think we could get away with swimming in the black lake?"

"Probably not. However the castle adores you. If you asked her for a swimming pool with a waterfall I'm almost sure she will oblige."

The doors ahead of them were flung open and light spilled out into the courtyard. "Welcome back both of you." Minerva greeted them descending the few steps to stand with them.

"Were you waiting for us?" Harry asked hugging the older lady.

"The wards alerted me that you were on your way, I thought it would be best to intercept you before you went to your rooms."

"What's going on Minerva?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"You're both expected in the Great Hall." She responded, giving nothing away.

"I had a feeling this was going to happen."

"Well, think about it, we only had whoever was at school at our wedding. I imagine quite a few of our friends will be disappointed not to have been invited." Harry explained as they entered the castle.

"Quite right Mr Pot…" Minerva paused. "Have either of you changed your names in light of recent events?"

"We have yet to decide." Severus admitted.

"Keep me appraised so I can update the school records. However, Mr Potter is quite correct, there is a room full of people eager to celebrate with you. I believe the only reason Molly isn't furious is because nobody else knew either. It also helped that the wedding was so very very, you. It couldn't have been more perfect with years of planning." She beamed at them in a very un-Minerva way. "I'm very happy for you both."

"I suppose I do owe you a real wedding reception." Severus conceded.

"Well, if this were a real wedding reception you'd have to dance with me." Harry responded, smiling lovingly up at Severus.

"Don't you be starting that nonsense again!" Minerva scolded. "In with you." She ordered, opening the doors to the Great Hall with a wave of her wand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When they entered the great hall they walked in to cheering and a mass shaking of hands. Small round tables had been set up ready for a meal and they were ushered to a table sitting with Hermione, Remus, Molly and Arthur.

"After dinner, we'll have dancing." Hermione told them, looking pointedly at Remus.

"Sounds like fun." Harry grinned happily digging in to his prawn cocktail starter.

"It's to be a proper wedding reception." Molly said stiffly.

"Molly..." Arthur warned.

"It's ok," Harry stopped him. "I get why Molly is upset."

"Well I'm glad you're not so selfish to think you've done nothing wrong." Molly said getting angrier.

"Oh we didn't do anything wrong." Harry asserted. "I just understand you would have liked to be there."

"I could have helped you plan things better." Molly told them picking at her own starter of mushrooms.

"It was perfect exactly how it was. If we'd old people our wedding would have been turned into a circus and ended up being nothing like what we wanted it to be."

Molly didn't reply but anyone could see she was about to have a tantrum.

"Did you have a nice honeymoon?" Remus asked, trying to avert the pending disaster.

"It was extremely enjoyable." Severus responded with a small but telling smile.

Harry said nothing. He finished the last of his prawns and pushed the plate back. "Why you are so upset Molly?" he asked, not willing to let it lay.

"You didn't have anything planned properly, there were no flowers, and you didn't invite everyone. The whole wizarding world would have wanted to come and see you married. And, you held it inside and at night. Who holds a wedding at night!"

Harry managed to remain perfectly calm. "Neither of us much like flowers, we didn't want the whole wizarding world there, as for when and where. We both love Hogwarts and consider it to be home, it was natural for us to want to marry here and the time was exactly a year to the hour of our first date. Any other things you would have changed that were in fact perfect for us?"

"I just wanted to be a part of my son's wedding." Molly grumbled.

"Molly, I do love you and your family. But you are not my mother. I stayed with you for a total of three weeks when I was a school and a few night afterwards when I'd come to see the twins or Ron. Before I came to live in the castle I had my own flat. More often than not your kids came to stay with me so we could talk without being told what we should be doing instead. No one likes to be constantly told what to do with their lives."

"How could you say that to me Harry?" Molly asked starting to cry.

"Harry is quite right, Molly you have to stop interfering. This was their wedding and they have every right to have it the way they want to have it." Arthur said firmly.

"But I always treated him like one of our own."

"No, you didn't. You sent him Christmas presents and birthday presents." Severus interjected. "He still lived in an abusive home until he was old enough to leave."

Molly was speechless.

"Molly we are going to sit with Bill and his family. When we go home we need to have a long talk about how controlling you are of our actual children and other people." He stopped and turned back to Harry and Severus. "I'm very sorry to have spoilt the beginning of your night. Congratulation to you both. I hope you will be very happy." With that he led Molly away.

"Well that was unpleasant." Hermione said with a small forced smile.

"Yes, but it needed to be said. Let's hope she realises she's pushing her kids away before it's too late. I think Molly's a good mum, but she's very overbearing." Remus added.

Harry nodded. He smiled and changed the subject. "So what's for main course?"

"You have a choice of checking in a cream and white wine sauce, steak or beef stroganoff." Hermione told him, "I asked Dobby to take care of the menu and put both your favourites."

"Well that's just not fair, now I want all of them." Harry complained good naturedly.

"Don't over fill yourself love." Severus warned with a wink.

"Yeah, that's Severus's job now." Remus teased, managing to keep a straight face but soon smiled when harry and Hermione started giggling.

In the end Harry had a platter with a small amount of each meal, while Severus had a steak.

"Did you take the potion Remus?" Severus asked.

"I did, on the Friday after you gave it to me. We haven't had a full moon yet, that's next Sunday, so I don't know if it's worked yet."

"It will, Harry said confidently.

Hermione clutched at Remus's arm. "I'm sure it will too."

I just don't know how much I'll change, I've been this way since I was six years old, it's all I've ever known."

Severus scoffed. "You won't change at all. You will become more like an animagus that's all, able to control the change and remain yourself. You will have to change several times a month, but it will never be painful again. If this works as I expect it to, Monday morning I will begin making it and sending it too all those effected."

"That's wonderful." Remus said relief showing on his face.

"So wall sex with Mione is still on the cards." Harry teased, earning himself a roast potato thrown at his head.

"That was a year ago, we agreed we would never talk about that 'Incident'" Hermione hissed.

"I only found out after the event but it was hot." Harry insisted.

"It was a pleasant evening for us as well if I remember correctly." Severus added.

That made Harry blush too.

Remus nodded too. "I kind of like to be watched. No other involvement, but I guess I have a bit of an exhibitionist streak."

"And voyeuristic too. I wouldn't be averse to being watched." Severus added finishing his meal.

By now Hermione was a deep shade of red, and being watched by the three men for her reaction. "We'll talk another time. Not tonight."

They nodded in silent agreement and began on their deserts.

After the meal they was music and dancing for everyone, by the time Harry and Severus got back to their quarters it was almost 1am. They fell asleep wrapped up together, too tired that night to do much of anything else.


End file.
